


7th in Line

by Teilo



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilo/pseuds/Teilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt visits London and meets Blaine Anderson, a member of the Royal Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Blaine, your father wants to see you in his office.” Blaine looked at his mother, sighed and followed her down the hallway.

“Do you know what he wants with me?” he asked. Isabella Anderson shook her head and walked into his father’s office. 

“Have a seat Blaine.” He sat and watched his parents sit. “Son, you are now 18 years old. You just finished Eton and are scheduled to start studying law at Cambridge this fall.” Blaine wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything. His dad was looking at him expectantly so he said, “That’s right.” He really was at a loss. He hoped his dad would get to the point. His cousin William’s birthday dinner was in a couple of hours and he still needed to get ready.

“As you know your cousin was photographed drunk and half naked at a club in London on Friday night, and your mother and I just want to make sure you understand how important it is for you to make sure you never find yourself in such a situation.” Blaine held back a smile – he was just thankful the photographers had not immortalized him on Friday. He had just wandered off to the restroom when Louis had decided to impress a group of girls by jumping on a table and dancing with his shirt hanging open. One of the girls had stuck £10 into the waistband of his trousers which is why the paparazzi snapped the picture.

“Your aunt was mortified when she opened the newspaper to find her son prominently displayed on Page 6,” added his mother.

 

“I also want to remind you that until you get over your “phase” we don’t particularly want to see pictures of you in “certain situations.” Blaine gaped at his father. “Phase?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Dad, I’m gay. It is not a “phase.” I’m not magically going to wake up one day and decide I like girls. I am attracted to men. I like kissing men and I especially love having sex with men!” Blaine heard his mother gasp in shock but he didn’t care. He was tired of having to justify his life to his parents. He hadn’t meant to sound crude but he had had enough of his parents unaccepting behavior. 

“Blaine, you are the Earl of Clare. When I die you will become the Duke of Newcastle. You are 20th in line to the British throne. You will not dishonor this family by being a homosexual!” 

“I’m pretty sure the Queen, Uncle Charles and the 19 other people ahead of me plan on being around for a long time so I’m not exactly getting the crown jewels tailored to my needs!” yelled Blaine as he looked at his parents, shook his head and walked out of the room. He had come out to his parents when he was 16 years old and he was not shocked at how they had responded. After two years of dealing with his parents trying to convince him that he was going through a “phase” he had decided to live his life on his own terms. He had a party to attend and he would be damned if his parent’s ignorance ruined it for him.

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Kurt Hummel was sitting on a bench reading his Rick Steve’s London 2012 guidebook. He wanted to make sure he highlighted all of the things he wanted to see once he got inside the Tower of London. It was early Sunday morning and the Tower opened at 10:00am so he had about an hour to plan his visit. The book said to allow three hours but Kurt had always dreamed of visiting the Tower of London and figured he could easily spend all day just absorbing the history behind the thick walls. 

His phone buzzed and he just knew it was his dad calling to make sure he was alive. He quickly reassured his dad that he was being safe and that he would check in with him once he got safely back to his hotel room no matter the time difference. His father had surprised him by giving him a 2 week stay in London as his graduation gift. He was scheduled to stay at the Savoy Hotel in downtown London but once Kurt researched it and found out how much his father was paying for the accommodations he quickly canceled the reservation and found a cheaper hotel. 

The 2012 Summer Olympics had driven the costs of lodging almost sky high but Kurt was able to find a Holiday Inn in Colliers Wood which was about 30 minutes away from downtown London. It was right across the street from the London Underground so he was set as far as transportation was concerned. He could jump on the tube and take the Black Line into London in no time. He was able to extend his vacation from 2 weeks to 6 weeks by changing hotels and still have enough money left over for sightseeing and eating. 

His dad had originally planned on sending Finn with Kurt but since Finn joined the Army Kurt was on his own. While Kurt was fascinated with English History he balked at accepting such an expensive gift, especially because he was starting school in the fall. 

His dad had explained that when Kurt’s mother passed away he had put aside some of her insurance money for Kurt’s education and invested the rest. There was enough money set aside for Kurt to complete his Master’s degree and Burt had invested wisely. The trip was being financed by some of the interest that had accumulated on the principal of his inheritance. Kurt had been saving money working part-time at his father’s garage for the past four years so he was planning on seeing as much of London as he could in the next six weeks.

He had arrived at Heathrow yesterday morning and had made his way to the hotel. He had fallen asleep for about 12 hours and now was ready to start his summer vacation. He wished he had someone to share it with but he had no close friends. It was difficult being the only out gay boy at his school and he had been relentlessly bullied by the jocks. He had joined the Glee Club and while he made some good friends there everyone was either paired up and unwilling to leave their significant other for a whole summer or busy planning to head out to college in the fall. 

Kurt was used to being alone. He didn’t necessarily like it but he had learned to deal with the loneliness. He needed this trip. His father had had a successful run in Congress these past few years and had been approached to run for President of the United States. His support of the Arts and Gay Rights had earned him a steady following and he had decided to accept his party’s nomination. 

Kurt and Finn had still enjoyed anonymity since they had been underage and living in Lima, Ohio and Burt had commuted to Washington DC. Kurt turned 18 in May; right before graduation and Finn was scheduled to turn 18 next week. Finn had joined the Army so he was safe from the paparazzi but Kurt was considered fair game which was another reason he was glad to be out of the United States. The elections weren’t until November but everyone considered Burt Hummel a shoe-in for the Presidency so he was a popular media staple. The fact that his son was gay and out was enough to get the media all riled up. Kurt had traveled to London under his mother’s maiden name so that he could remain incognito. 

Burt had a Secret Service detail assigned to protect him and his family as the Democratic Presidential Nominee but Kurt had managed to talk his dad into releasing his detail while he was in London. His father had finally agreed on the condition that he was to check in with the American Embassy and report his whereabouts to the Ambassador on a daily basis by phone plus his father expected to receive a morning and nighttime call from Kurt daily. Kurt had agreed. He actually had an appointment with the Ambassador tomorrow morning but had decided to start his sightseeing today.

He looked at his watch and went to go purchase his ticket. He was still familiarizing himself with the British currency but the staff at the Tower of London was used to dealing with tourists and waited patiently while Kurt gathered the correct amount and purchased his ticket. 

As he followed the line he happened to notice a gorgeous male specimen about his age a few people ahead of him. Kurt was fascinated with how his curly hair was all over the place and how good he looked in his skinny jeans. He was still staring when he looked up and saw that the guy had noticed him checking him out. Kurt blushed and looked away embarrassed that he was caught gawking at a stranger. He turned around slowly hoping that he could just blend into the crowd so that he could continue checking out the stranger with the rebellious hair without being noticed. He waited patiently in line for the famous Yeomen Warders tour hoping the stranger would be in his group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or members of the British Royal Family…I’ve tried to make this story somewhat believable but of course this is a work of fiction so certain things might seem unbelievable but they work with the story :)

Blaine was at a crossroads in life and he had to figure out in which direction he wanted to go. He had gone to his cousin’s birthday party and had a good time. It wasn’t the type of party where one could get stupid drunk and go all out crazy especially with all the relatives in attendance but he did enjoy himself. He drank enough to get a slight buzz and danced until the wee hours of the night. 

He noticed his parents at the party and had decided to ignore them pretty much all night. He had managed to have a few words with the Queen when he went over to say hello. She had always had a soft spot for Blaine and seemed interested in his life. “What are you planning on doing after Eton?” 

“I am scheduled to start law at Cambridge in the fall.” Blaine wasn’t fooled for a minute. He knew that being 20th in line to the throne meant the Queen knew everything about his life. 

“I always pictured you studying music in the colonies or something as equally amazing.” He looked at her startled. How had she known about his dreams when he had never mentioned them to anyone? He had secretly applied to the music program offered at New York University and had been accepted but had yet to respond. His parents expected him to go to Cambridge and that was that. He had set aside his dreams and had never spoken to anyone about them which was why he was startled when confronted by them. “Really?” he asked.

 

“Some of us are born with our lives mapped out. Charles and William know exactly what is in store for them just like I did when I was growing up. You however, have a choice to be whatever you want to be. Listen to your heart Blaine but choose wisely. Duties and responsibilities are a heavy burden that can kill our spirits if we are not careful. Choose something that will make you happy and don’t be afraid to love just because others don’t approve of your choices. Think about it before you decide what to do with your life. Just remember that you have my unwavering support,” she squeezed his hand lightly before moving on to greet her grandchildren.

He was stunned. Here was the Queen telling him to make his choices in life count. He knew his mind was having trouble processing all that she had said so he decided to go home and think about his life in the morning.

He got up early and decided to be play tourist for the day. He decided to go to the Tower of London. He was fascinated with the history surrounding the place and some of his ancestors had spent part of their lives imprisoned in the tower. He felt it was an apropos outing for the day since he felt like he was living in a self-imposed prison and he needed to figure out how to break free of the restraints. 

He was standing in line waiting to enter the Tower when he noticed someone staring at him. He turned to get a better look at the person and he was pleasantly surprised to see a young man about his age dressed in the tightest pair of jeans Blaine had ever seen. Not that he was complaining because – DAMN – the boy did wonders for the pants! 

 

He watched him proceed to the area where people waited for the Yeoman’s tours and decided to follow him. Blaine had been there so many times that he could probably conduct a tour himself but he was fascinated with the cute guy so he decided to take the tour and wormed his way around the crowd to make sure he was in the same group.

************************************

Kurt noticed that he was in the same group as the gorgeous guy but his attention was quickly snapped back to the Yeoman once the tour began. At the end of the tour he decided to get in line to see the Crown Jewels and headed towards the building that housed the display. He had looked around but hadn’t noticed where the other guy had wandered off to so he decided to forget about him and concentrate on getting to see every display he had highlighted before the Tower closed for the day.

The line was long but it seemed to be moving fairly quickly. The June day was warm but not unpleasant. He scanned his guidebook and re-read the pages dedicated to the Crown Jewel display.

“You know you do seem rather interested in the Crown Jewels. Are you sure you aren’t trying to steal them?” Kurt looked up to see the young man standing in front of him holding two ice cream cones in his hand. He handed one over to Kurt and introduced himself, “My name is Blaine. I figured you might want a cool treat on such a warm day.”

 

“Thank you.” Taking the cone he said, “I’m Kurt – nice to meet you Blaine and no I’m not trying to steal the Crown Jewels. From the looks of the security around here I don’t think that is even a possibility.”

“Oh, but they have been stolen before. Colonel Blood stole them in 1671, but he didn’t get too far before he was captured.” 

Kurt, fascinated with his British accent laughed, “Well then I guess that certainly settles any thoughts of pilfering them. Are you a local?”

“The accent gave me away didn’t it? Yes, I was born and raised in London. Where are you from Kurt?”

“I’m from the Lima, Ohio.”

“Oh, a colonist how quaint – are you here on vacation?” Before Kurt could answer the question they had both entered the display area. Kurt was surprised to find himself standing on a sort of conveyor belt which efficiently and quickly moved him through the display. He watched in awe as video of the Queen’s coronation was showed in the entry. He listened as Blaine added interesting tidbits to the recording and in essence he acted as Kurt’s personal tour guide.

“You seem very well versed in the history of the Crown Jewels,” he commented.

 

“I actually love coming here. I remember we used to take field trips while I was in school every year so I can show you around if you’d like.”

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon going through every display with Kurt marking items off the list he had highlighted in his travel guide. Kurt was amazed at how much Blaine actually did know about the history of the royal family.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked Blaine. Seeing him nod he continued, “I’ve always dreamed that I was 7th in line to the British throne.”

Blaine looked at Kurt and started laughing out loud. He couldn’t seem to stop. He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. “7th in line huh?” he finally managed to say amidst a full on laugh attack.

Kurt was laughing as well. “What is wrong with being 7th in line? That is my lucky number. I could have picked 20th but who wants to be 20th in line to the throne. That poor bastard would never see a crown put on his/her head.” Blaine’s eyes widened comically and he totally lost it. He actually had to sit down on the grass because his laughter had totally knocked him for a loop.

“What is wrong with you? It wasn’t that funny!” exclaimed Kurt. He tried to get Blaine to stand up and ended up sitting on the grass next to him while the idiot practically rolled around the ground laughing.

 

“Oh My GOD! I really needed that – thanks Kurt. You can’t imagine how much I’ve needed to laugh like that. How about I take you to dinner tonight?”

“Ummm”

“Oh wait. You’re probably travelling with your folks. Where are you guys staying? I can stop by and talk to your parents so they don’t think I’m some kind of serial killer that lures beautiful, young men to their death with promises of dinner.” 

Beautiful? Thought Kurt. No one had ever called him beautiful before. “I’m staying at the Holiday Inn in Colliers Wood.”

“All the way out there? Let’s see it’s 5:00pm now how about I stop by around 8:00pm to pick you up?”

Kurt couldn’t believe it. This incredibly, hot guy was asking him out to dinner. “Ok,” he squeaked.

“Great – how about I walk you to the nearest Underground Station so that you can get home and have time to get ready?”

“How should I dress?”

 

“Casual’s fine – nothing fancy. See you at 8:00.” He watched Kurt scan his Oyster card and then waving goodbye walked back out into the London streets.

Kurt hurried into his hotel room as soon as he got off the Tube and started flinging clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit. He jumped in the shower and was dressed and ready in record time. He quickly tidied up his room and at 7:45 decided to go down to the lobby and wait for Blaine. He had not given Blaine his last name or room number so he figured he would make it easier on him and wait in the lobby.

He had just found a seat with a view of the front door when in walked Blaine. Kurt had a moment to admire his skinny jeans and purple button down shirt. He stood up as Blaine approached the reception desk. “Hi.”

“Wow! You look nice.” Kurt preened a bit under Blaine’s appreciative eye. 

“I remembered I hadn’t given you my last name or room number so I decided to wait for you here in the lobby.”

“Do we need to go check in with your parents?”

“I’m actually travelling alone and am really hoping you aren’t a serial killer,” he said smiling at Blaine but secretly hoping he wasn’t a serial killer. His dad would never recover if Kurt died. Oh shit! He thought – he forgot to call his father and check in but it was still early in the states so he figured he would call him as soon as he got back from dinner.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and said, “I can assure you I am not a serial killer so you are safe with me. Ready.” They walked out of the hotel and across the street to the Underground Station. Kurt forgot to look both ways and if Blaine hadn’t grabbed his arm he would have walked right into a double decker bus.

“I keep forgetting you guys drive on the wrong side of the street.” He was embarrassed to say the least.

“You colonists are an amusing lot,” chuckled Blaine as they continued across the street.

“Why do you refer to us as colonists? It’s been at least 200 years since we kicked some British ass and we’re no longer a colony.”

Blaine laughed, “Not sure why we call you that but my family still likes to think the United States is a colony. What would you guys prefer to be called?”

“How about Americans?”

“Very well – American it is.” Argument settled they caught the Tube to Kings Crossing and proceeded to The Big Chill House. They grabbed a table by the DJ’s table and ordered hamburgers and chips as they listened to the music playing in the background. They talked about some of the places Kurt wanted to see in London and Blaine offered to be his tour guide as long as Kurt was willing to put up with him.

“I hope you liked the food and the ambiance,” Blaine said as they were headed back to the hotel. 

“I had a wonderful time. I just realized that I don’t even know your name or anything about you. All I know it that you have gorgeous eyes, your name is Blaine and you are well versed in the Royals.”

“What do you want to know?”

“For starters what is your last name?”

Blaine hesitated for a minute. He wanted to be himself with Kurt and he knew that once Kurt found out who he was related to things would change. People reacted differently once they knew he was part of the royal family. “Williams,” he blurted out before he could stop and think about it. “My name is Blaine Williams.” He knew that if Kurt Googled Blaine Anderson, his whole history would pop up so he went with the first name that popped into his head which happened to be his cousin’s name.

“Well Blaine Williams, nice to meet you. My name is Kurt Allen.” Kurt felt bad lying to Blaine but he didn’t want anyone to know his father was Congressman Burt Hummel, Presidential nominee. He was trying to stay on the down low and he knew from experience that people always treated him differently once they knew who his father was which is why he was using his mother’s maiden name. 

“Where do you live?”

“I live in the city.” 

“I feel bad that you are going with me all the way to my hotel when you have to go right back to downtown London all by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to riding the tube.” Blaine actually had a driver waiting for him around the corner of the hotel. He wasn’t about to take the tube this late at night but he didn’t want Kurt to know he had a chauffeured car. He was really trying to act like a commoner around Kurt. Blaine walked Kurt to his hotel room and without even thinking about it he leaned in and chastely kissed Kurt on his cheek. “Thank you for having dinner with me. I really enjoyed myself. Where do you want to meet tomorrow morning?”

“I have to stop by the American Embassy first thing tomorrow morning but I can meet you right outside the gates at around 10:00am.”

“I’ll see you there.” Blaine waited until Kurt had opened his door and he made sure he heard the locks being engaged before he hurried out of the hotel and walked around the corner to find his driver. Blaine smiled all the way home. He really liked Kurt and hoped to spend most of his summer playing tour guide. His good mood lasted until he walked into his house and saw that his parents were waiting for him.

“Finally – where have you been all day?” asked his father.

“I spent the afternoon at the Tower of London and then had dinner with a friend.”

“Does this friend have a name?”

“Did you need something Dad? I’m tired and want to head up to my room.”

 

“The Queen called and wants to meet with me tomorrow for tea. It seems she wants to discuss your future.” Blaine didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I saw you talking to her at William’s party last night. Did she mention anything to you?”

“She asked me what I was planning on doing in the fall and I told her about Cambridge.”

“I called your uncles and the Queen is meeting with him to discuss your cousins as well so maybe she just wants to be kept updated on everyone. Make sure you don’t do anything rash while you are out and about with your friends. Always remember you are an Anderson and part of the Royal family.”

Blaine nodded and went to his room. He was so tired of being constantly reminded of who he was and It seemed that the only time he could ever truly remember he wasn’t an Anderson was when he was with Kurt and he meant to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt Hummel hung up the phone and sat at his desk staring out the window. He had just spent the last 20 minutes talking to Kurt and he was glad to hear that he was enjoying himself. Burt had fallen in love with his son from the moment he had cut the cord and been allowed to hold him in his arms. 

Kurt was all that he had left of his first wife, Elizabeth. Life had been good for a while. They were a happy family and they had finally been able to scrape enough money to open up their own business but then Elizabeth had been diagnosed with breast cancer. They had struggled to make ends meet and when the insurance companies wouldn’t cover some of the treatment and medicine needed he had been forced to sell his shop. 

Burt Hummel spent so much time dealing with the insurance companies that he finally decided to go to school to earn his law degree and Elizabeth and Kurt both stood proudly by his side as he graduated. Burt started taking on the insurance companies on behalf of cancer patients and quickly started making a name for himself.

Unfortunately, his wife lost her battle with cancer leaving Burt alone to raise their 8 year old son. Burt was inconsolable. It was at that moment that Burt decided to run for office. He knew he could make a bigger difference if he was elected for office. He quickly became a force to be reckoned with in Washington DC and had just been reelected for his 4th term in office. After his son came out and was bullied because he was gay Congressman Hummel had a new fight on his hands. He was determined to provide a safe environment in all schools and worked closely with the LGBT community. He wanted to make sure his son had the right to marry whomever and wherever he wanted which is why when he was approached to run for the Presidency he accepted the nomination.

Although he had been able to keep Kurt out of the media spotlight he was afraid someone would recognize him. He had spoken to the Ambassador to Great Britain last week and Kurt was scheduled to meet with him in the morning. He knew Kurt was upset that he had to check in with the Ambassador but Burt was not willing to compromise on the subject. He picked up the phone and dialed the Ambassador.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked into the Ambassador’s office and introduced himself to his secretary. “The Ambassador is finishing up a meeting but he will be right with you. Just go ahead and sit down and I’ll let you know as soon as he is available.” Kurt hoped it wouldn’t be too long. It was already 9:00am and he wanted to make sure that he was outside the embassy when Blaine got there. He was looking through this guide book for the perfect outing when the secretary signaled that the ambassador was waiting for him.

“Good morning Kurt. I just spoke to your father this morning.” Ambassador Whitley had been a fervent supporter of Congressman Hummel ever since he had won his first election to Congress.

It was a given that he was going to be the next President. The election was just a formality and Ambassador Whitley was going to make sure he did this personal favor for the Congressman. Politics was a give and take game. Favors were traded on a daily basis and had saved many a political career if called in at the right time. “I understand that you will be here in London until the end of July and that you have declined the Secret Service protection detail that you are authorized while you are in London.”

“Yes. I am travelling under my mother’s maiden name and since my father never had us in the limelight I am relatively unknown so didn’t think I would need the protection. My father agreed as long as I checked in with you every day. I know that will probably be an inconvenience and I apologize in advance.”

“Your dad has done an amazing job of keeping his family out of the media. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you or your brother in the news.”

“Yeah, my dad was pretty open with the media as long as they left us alone while we were in high school. Of course, all bets are off now that we are 18 but I’ve pretty much kept a low profile so the media hasn’t had a chance to really catch me unawares. That’s why I figure I should be fine.”

“Well, I certainly don’t mind making sure your trip is uneventful. I will give you my personal cell phone number so that you can call me every evening before 9:00pm. If for some reason you are detained just give the officers this card and I will be contacted immediately,” he said as he handed Kurt his business card. 

Kurt put the card in his wallet and reassured the Ambassador that he had no plans on being arrested.

“Make sure you contact me before 9:00pm. If not I will dispatch the military police to check up on you. Please phone the office every morning and leave your daily itinerary with my secretary. This will make it easier to locate you in case we need to find you in an emergency.”

“Thank you. I’ll leave today’s outing with your secretary.” Kurt stopped by to have a few words with the secretary and wrote down her extension number so he wouldn’t have to go through the operator every time he called. He really hated having to report his every movement but knew that his father would worry to the point where he would insist Kurt come home unless he knew Kurt was being safe. In this case safe meant having the Ambassador to Great Britain as his babysitter. He noticed the time and he hurried outside. It was almost 10:15 and he was worried that Blaine had gotten tired of waiting for him.

Blaine stood outside the front entrance to the American Embassy. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was past 10:00am and no sign of Kurt anywhere. He didn’t think Kurt would leave without waiting for him but he was starting to get worried when 30 minutes had gone by and still no sign of Kurt. The marine on duty kept giving him the hairy eyeball so he decided to walk down the block a bit and then retrace his steps. He didn’t want to have to call his father and tell him that he was being held on suspicion of being a terrorist. The Americans were a touchy bunch when it came to security and he certainly didn’t blame them one bit. 

He was walking away from the embassy when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Kurt yelling his name and running towards him. He stopped to admire how good looking he really was as he drew nearer.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I got stuck talking to the Ambassador and then got lost trying to find my way out. Were you leaving?”

“No. I figured you got held up but the marines on duty were giving me the hairy eyeball and since I didn’t want to get arrested and have to call my dad I decided to walk down the block a bit. So Mr. Allen – what landmark would you like to mark off of your guide book?”

“I was thinking about Stonehenge this morning but all the tour buses have already left so I figure out I can do that tomorrow morning,” he said sadly.

“I can drive us to Stonehenge.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I will just have to go pick up my car and then we can go.” Blaine had forgotten for a minute that he couldn’t take Kurt to his house because he would know immediately who he was and now he had to figure something out quickly.

“How about we eat and then go pick up your car. I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast and I can treat you to lunch since you will be driving us to Stonehenge.”

“I think I saw a pub around here when I was walking. Let’s find it and have lunch.” As they took a seat Blaine excused himself. He walked to the restroom and quickly dialed a number anxiously waiting for his friend to pick up the phone.

“Hello.”

“Wes, I need a favor.”

“I need a beautiful heiress to come sweep me off of my feet but that ain’t happening so we all have problems Blaine.”

“I need to borrow your car.”

“What’s wrong with your Mercedes?”

“It’s too nice and I need your mini. Can you drive it out to me? I will owe you a HUGE favor. I don’t have time to explain but I will tell you everything.”

“So you need a crappy car and decided to honor me with being the chosen one, huh? Fine, where are you?” Blaine gave him where they were and then hurried out of the loo. They ordered their lunch and Blaine told Kurt that he had a friend drive his car out to him since he didn’t want to waste time going all the way out to his house.

“Oh wow – I hope your friend doesn’t mind coming all the way out here.” 

“It’s fine. Wes was headed to his parent’s house so it was no problem to just drop by and grab my car.” 

 

“Yeah, I certainly didn’t mind going to your house to grab your car Blaine,” he jumped when he heard Wes talking right behind him.

“Wes! Hi – umm this is Kurt Allen. Kurt this is Wesley Montgomery. Wes and I attended school together.”

“Nice to meet you Kurt – Blaine hasn’t mentioned you before. Did you two just meet?” Wes was laughing at the look on Blaine’s face which he totally ignored. He loved to tease his friend.

“Hi Wes – nice to meet you. I met Blaine yesterday. It’s nice of you to offer to drop off his car for him.”

“Yeah I’ve been told I’m too nice. As a matter of fact Blaine, I noticed your car was out of petrol so I stopped by the petrol station and put £50 in,” he said as he extended his hand out to Blaine. He knew he was in trouble when Blaine slapped some money in his hand as he grabbed the car keys.

“Thanks Wes – I know you are in a hurry so we won’t keep you.” 

“Bye Kurt. Have fun today. I hope I get to see you soon so we can get to know each other better. Blaine – I’ll talk to you later.” Wes walked out of the pub and saw that Blaine’s driver was waiting for him to drive him back home. He couldn’t understand why Blaine would rather drive his mini than have a chauffeured driven Mercedes take him to Stonehenge. He figured he would get all the details out of Blaine latter.

“Wes seems like a nice person.”

Blaine had to stop himself from saying anything derogatory about his friend who had just taken him for £50 so he agreed with Kurt. They finished their meal and were soon headed out of London. The traffic was awful and it took them almost 2 hours to get to Stonehenge. Kurt found out that he and Blaine had the same taste in music and they both enjoyed the same musicals but while Blaine loved sports Kurt loved fashion.

Kurt was surprised when they arrived at Stonehenge. The circle of stones was sitting in the middle of a field. Most of the tour buses had already left the site so getting there after lunch worked well. They bought their tickets, grabbed their guided tour headphones and headed to the stones. 

Blaine of course was able to give Kurt the complete history of the historic landmark. “How is it that you know all of this stuff?”

“My family is fascinated with anything and everything British. History is an everyday topic of conversation. I’ve soaked up enough history from listening to stories, reading about it, and learning about it in school.” He almost said that his parents believed Blaine should know everything there was to know about Great Britain so that if the impossible happens and he is called to one day rule as King he will be an informed ruler.

 

“Yeah, my dad has recently gone on a history kick as well,” Kurt added. “He insists I learn everything about the 50 states. He even loaded a couple of history books into my iPad to listen to on the long flight to Heathrow. Unfortunately, I am fascinated by the Royal Family’s history not American History.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can’t explain it but I could probably win a Jeopardy tournament if every category was obscure British facts. Crazy huh?” Blaine thought so but didn’t say anything. He grabbed Kurt’s camera and started taking pictures of the boy with Stonehenge in the background. Kurt wanted a picture with Blaine and they asked one of the other tourists to snap their picture. Blaine quickly put his arm around Kurt and leaned in as close as he could. Kurt blushed and smiled as the camera clicked. 

They managed to walk around the circumference of the circle and listened to every point of interest on the headphones. Kurt picked up some souvenirs and postcards at the tiny gift shop. Blaine ended up purchasing a Stonehenge Rocks t-shirt since he knew the proceeds of the shop benefited the World Heritage Site. 

The traffic was not as congested but it still took them almost 2 hours to get back to London. Kurt had asked Blaine to pull over a few times for photo opportunities and Blaine readily complied.

“What is the next tourist attraction we are attacking tomorrow?”

“Blaine, are you sure I’m not taking you away from work or school or other responsibilities you might have?”

“I just finished school and I am free until I start Cambridge in the fall. There might be a few family dinners or functions I might have to attend while you are here but otherwise I have a pretty open schedule. I will let you know if I can’t accompany you somewhere ahead of time.” 

“Okay – I just don’t want you to feel obligated to play tour guide if you don’t really want to. I’ll understand.”

“Trust me I want to,” Blaine said. Kurt didn’t know what to make of Blaine. Sure he had given him a kiss on his cheek and had taken him to dinner and flirted with him but Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine was gay before he really started crushing on him. Europeans tended to kiss each other’s cheeks and maybe asking guys out to dinner was “normal” in England. 

“Blaine, I hope you don’t get offended but are you gay?”

“Kurt, I’ve been flirting with you like crazy, I took you out to dinner and I think you are cuter than anyone else I’ve ever met so yes - I am gay. I thought it was obvious. I am seriously hoping you are about to tell me you are gay as well.”

“I am gay and I just wanted to make sure because I think you are really cute and I just didn’t want to start crushing on a straight guy – been there and hope to never do that again!”

“How about dinner? I know a great place.” They stopped and had dinner and Blaine actually drove Kurt home instead of having him take the Tube. He walked Kurt to his door and asked, “Can I kiss you?” Kurt nodded and leaned in to capture Blaine’s lips. This was Kurt’s first real kiss and he loved the feel of Blaine’s lips – slightly chapped and very, very masculine. Blaine broke he kiss and whispered goodnight as he watched to make sure Kurt locked his door. 

Kurt was so out of it that he almost forgot to call the Ambassador to check in. Fortunately, his father called a few minutes after Blaine left and after talking to him he still made the 9:00pm deadline when he spoke to the Ambassador and let him know he was safe and sound. He quickly fell asleep dreaming about his first kiss, Blaine and Stonehenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was tired but knew he had to drop off Wes’ car since his friend needed to go to work the next day. He dragged himself up to his apartment and since he had Wes’ keys he just opened the door and walked right in.

“Wow – learn how to knock - for all you know I could have had a naked woman in my apartment tonight.”

“Yeah – like that will ever happen,” scoffed Blaine tossing Wes the keys. Wes muted the television and handed Blaine a beer. “Okay sit. I want all the juicy details. Where, when and how did you meet the cute little colonist?”

“You remember the night of William’s birthday party? Well earlier that day my dad got on his soapbox about how being an Anderson, a Royal and a homosexual did not go together and I was pissed off until I spoke with the Queen. She said some things that made me think and you know how I like to visit the Tower of London whenever I’m in a weird mood.” Wes nodded. He always thought the Tower of London was a morbid place to visit but he knew Blaine loved the place.

“Well, I noticed Kurt amongst the tourists and decided to stalk him until I could manage to introduce myself. We spoke and hit it off.”

“So why the big secret about my car being yours and stuff?”

“I didn’t tell Kurt my real name. He thinks I’m Blaine Williams, a regular guy who is just waiting until the Fall to start law school.”

Wes’ eyes widened, “He doesn’t know you are a part of the Royal Family and freakin’ 20th in line to the throne of England!”

“No and I don’t want him to know which is why I couldn’t take him home to get my car. He would have seen the house and known who I was since we have the Royal Seal on the damn gates.”

“Don’t you think that is something you should be truthful about Blaine? It is a pretty big thing and who knows how long you will be able to keep it a secret. Your family is very well known in England. You are very well known in England. He might found out on his own and that will be worse.”

“I know - but I can be myself when I am around Kurt. I’m not a “Royal” when I’m with him. I’m plain Blaine. I am playing tour guide and since most of our friends don’t hit the tourist areas I should be safe. I really like him Wes.”

“I think you are playing with fire Blaine. You should tell him the truth as soon as possible before it blows up in your face.”

“I’ll take my chances Wes. Thanks for your car man. I might borrow it another time but I’ll let you know beforehand. Thanks.” Blaine walked out thinking about everything Wes had told him but he just wasn’t ready to tell Kurt who he really was. He liked the fact that Kurt liked him for himself not just because he was a Royal. He really hoped it didn’t blow up on his face like Wes said.

 

When he got home he found an invitation to a charity event on his nightstand. He assumed he was supposed to attend as his father’s representative. His father’s schedule didn’t allow for acceptance to half of the invitations the family received so he expected Blaine to stand in his stead and squire his mother to these functions. He normally didn’t mind since he knew that his mother enjoyed these functions and he liked to see her smile. The event was scheduled for Saturday night so he needed to make sure he let Kurt know tomorrow morning so he wouldn’t make plans for them.

The next morning he took the Tube to Kurt’s hotel and they ate the complimentary continental breakfast that the hotel provided. It wasn’t that bad and it was convenient. Kurt wanted to visit Westminster Abbey and he was dying to get started. He kept reading interesting facts from his guide book and highlighting his book like a crazy person. 

“I really need to make sure we get to see Queen Elizabeth I’s resting place. Did you know that she is buried at Westminster Abbey?”

“Kurt, I think every British citizen knows she is buried there,” smiled Blaine. The last time he had been to Westminster Abbey was in April of last year for his cousin’s wedding so it had been a while, but he still remembered where everything was located. 

“How much time do you think we will need in the Abbey in order to see everything I’ve highlighted?”

“I think we could easily spend all day there and still not see everything but we’ll try our hardest to get through your list.”

“I have a few weeks here so if I don’t get to see everything today we can always go back before I head home.”

“When do you actually leave London?”

“I fly out on the 1st of August. I have to report to NYU by the 20th of August. That gives me enough time to get home and spend some time with my family before I head to New York.”

“Ready to go?” asked Blaine.

“Yes, I just need to make a quick call and then I’ll be ready.” Kurt took out his phone and dialed the embassy. He signaled to Blaine that he was going to step outside to finish his phone call and proceeded to give the Ambassador’s secretary his itinerary for the day. He walked back into the hotel after his phone call and grabbed his bag. “Ready?” They walked outside and took the Tube towards Westminster Abbey.

Hours later Kurt stood in front of the tomb of Queen Elizabeth I and was awestruck. He had always been fascinated with her story and to actually visit her resting place was exciting. Blaine had patiently squired him around Westminster and Kurt had squealed when he was standing on the site of the last royal wedding.

“This is the spot where Prince William and Kate said their vows!” he exclaimed. Blaine nodded and didn’t say much since he had been sitting close enough to the couple to have literally reached out and touched them as they walked down the aisle. They had walked all over the Abbey and Blaine had finally taken Kurt to see Queen Elizabeth I. Afterwards they wandered over to the gift shop and Kurt picked up some more souvenirs. 

They walked from the Abbey towards Parliament and Big Ben and decided to stop at one of the local pubs for a late lunch. Kurt wanted to get some pictures of Big Ben and maybe just wander around the banks of the Thames. He wanted to spend time just talking and getting to know Blaine a little bit better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Don’t own Glee but excited that Season 4 is about to start tomorrow!!! I had a few chapters written and then my story decided it didn’t want to follow the plot I had in my mind so I’ve started re-writing the story in the direction it wants to go.

After lunch they walked towards the London Eye. Kurt wanted to see London from a bird’s eye view and it was breathtaking. Blaine pointed out historical buildings and gave Kurt a quick rundown on some interesting sights they could visit in the coming week. 

“Kurt, I need to get home early tonight. I promised my mom I would be her escort at a charity function tonight so I need to make sure I get home in time to get ready.”

Kurt pouted for a bit but then relented – Blaine had not left his side in the past few days but he understood family obligations. Spending the evening alone would give him time to catch up with his dad. “Okay but don’t have too much fun without me.”

“How could I?” answered Blaine as he kissed him good-bye and left. He thought about how well things were going with Kurt. He really wanted to introduce Kurt to his family but he knew his father would not approve and he didn’t want to get into an argument with his father. Knowing Kurt was going to be attending school in New York was making Blaine rethink the whole Cambridge law school idea and he had to really sit down and think about his options before he made his final decision. He quickly put a stop to his thoughts and started getting ready for the charity function. It was going to be held at Windsor Castle and being tardy was not an option.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

“Hi dad,” Kurt greeted his father while making himself comfortable on his bed.

“Hey kiddo, how is London?”

“Good, I’m really having a great time dad.”

“I spoke to the ambassador this morning and he said you are keeping up your side of the bargain which makes it easier for him to keep tabs on you. The media is having a cow over here because I haven’t produced you for a sit down interview since you left school.”

“Why do they want to interview me? I really just want to stay out of the limelight and go to school without any problems.”

“If I win the election you will be the first openly gay “first son” in history so the public is fascinated with you. I might make a deal with the media. If we grant them an interview now they must promise to leave you alone while you are in school. How does that sound?”

“Isn’t that what Prince Charles did with Prince William and Prince Harry? They were pretty much left alone while they attended school.”

 

Burt laughed, “Are you starting to suffer delusions of belonging to the Royal Family again, Kurt? I thought you were over the being 7th in line fantasy you were living in 5th grade.”

Kurt laughed and said, “Blaine thought I was an idiot when I told him my secret fantasies of being a Royal.”

“Umm, who’s Blaine?” Shit, thought Kurt that had just slipped out. He hadn’t told his dad about Blaine because knowing his dad he would probably have Blaine investigated.

“Kurt? You there?”

“Yeah, dad I’m here. Blaine is a friend I met when I first got here. He has been showing me the sites here in London.”

“The ‘sites’ huh? What is his full name? What does he do?”

“Daaad.”

“Kurt, I don’t mess around with your safety. Seriously what is his name and what does he do?”

 

“His name is Blaine Williams and he is a student. He just graduated from Eton and will be going to law school at Cambridge in the fall.”

“How old is he?”

“He is 18 just like me.”

“Is there anything else I should know about him?”

“Dad, seriously, I’m 18 and can take care of myself. I like Blaine and he is fun to be with and I don’t see anything wrong with meeting people and having a good time.”

“I worry Kurt. There are a lot of people that target tourists….”

“I highly doubt Blaine is going to drug me, rape me and then sell me into the slave market dad,” interrupted Kurt.

“It does sound silly when you put it that way Kurt but you know that your safety is my priority. Just be careful.”

“I know you worry dad and I promise to be careful.”

“Ok goodnight kiddo. Love you.”

“Night dad, love you too,” Kurt hung up the phone and got ready for bed little did he know that as soon as he hung up the phone his father was dialing the ambassador’s phone number.

“Ambassador Whitley?”

“Congressman Hummel. What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry to be calling so late but I just spoke to Kurt and he mentioned he was spending quite a bit of time with a new friend and I was concerned.”

“I understand your concern Congressman. Do you happen to have this individual’s name?”

“Blaine Williams. He is 18 years old, just finished Eton and is about to start law school at Cambridge in the fall.”

“Would you like me to run a check on this young man?”

“I don’t think a full background check is in order Ambassador. Could you just check with Eton and Cambridge and see if they have anyone listed by that name enrolled. And please bill me personally. This is not official business.”

“As the Presidential Nominee for the Democratic Party, any danger posed to your family is official business, Sir,” answered the Ambassador.

“I’m pretty sure Kurt is not in any eminent danger Ambassador. Please just bill me personally for any expenses incurred with this investigation.”

“As you wish, Congressman. I will start on this tomorrow morning and get back to you as soon as I find something out.”

“Thank you and goodnight Ambassador,” Burt felt slightly uneasy as he hung up the phone. He hoped nothing came out of this investigation. He didn’t want to see Kurt hurt but he needed to check on this Blaine individual. He knew Kurt was going to be upset when he found out he had his friend investigated and Burt knew Kurt would somehow find out. Kurt could be one scary person as a matter of fact Kurt was the only person Burt could say for certain that could scare the crap out of him.  
xoxoxoxoxox

Blaine was getting a drink for his mother and his godmother when he heard his name being called. He turned to see that he was being summoned by the Queen. He quickly set the drinks down and greeted her appropriately.

 

“Come sit with me dear boy,” she commanded. She signaled one of the butlers to take the drinks Blaine had set down to his mother.

“I’ve heard you met someone. Tell me about him.” Blaine almost fell over in surprise. How did she know these things? “Don’t be shocked Blaine. Those that are in line to the throne are always under some type of surveillance. The further down the line the looser the surveillance but nevertheless, tell me about this colonist that seems to put a smile on your face.”

Blaine took a few minutes to get over his shock at the thought of being under surveillance. He managed to tell the Queen all about Kurt in just a few minutes. 

“Why did you not have him accompany you tonight?”

“Your Majesty, he doesn’t know that I am a member of the Royal Family,” replied Blaine in a quiet voice.

“Oh my, are we such a shameful bunch that you are embarrassed to claim us?” she laughed heartily. 

“No ma’am. As you know my father doesn’t quite approve of what he calls my “phase” and with Kurt I can be myself not a Royal. Sometimes it is hard to know if someone likes you for yourself or because of your connections.”

 

“Yes, I understand completely. However, don’t you think honesty is always the best policy, Blaine? Have you decided where you will be attending school in the fall?”

“I’ve been thinking about New York but I’m not sure how I would break the news to my father.”

“You leave your father up to me Blaine. I actually have a meeting with him and your mother next week. You decide what you want to do and let me know. Now I need to go make sure your cousin over there doesn’t start dancing on these tables.”

Blaine was ecstatic. He knew that as long as the Queen approved of his choices he would have no problems with this father. He hurried back to his mother’s side. “I noticed the Queen was talking to you dear,” she said.

“Yes, she mentioned she had a meeting with you and father next week.”

“It seems she is meeting with everyone. She wants to discuss everyone’s plans for the fall. We need to hurry up and finalize your plans before we meet with her. Join your father and me for breakfast tomorrow morning so we can discuss all of these things before we see the Queen. We can’t be unprepared when we see her.”

“Sure….” said Blaine. He was not really looking forward to this discussion at all. He knew his dad was going to be upset.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

He walked down the stairs towards the dining room the next morning not really looking forward to this conversation. He had stayed up all night thinking about his options and he had decided that he wanted to pursue music not a law degree. He just hoped his parents would be okay with his decision. 

Thirty minutes later Blaine was looking at his father turn an ungodly shade of red. “New York? What the hell is in New York, Blaine? You are a member of the Royal Family – you are going to Cambridge and that is the end of this nonsense. Do you understand young man?”

“I’ve decided that I do not want to pursue a law degree. I want to study music. I’ve been accepted at NYU and I’ve decided that this is what I am going to do father. My mind is made up.” Blaine tried to keep his voice from wavering as he stood up to his father.

“You will do as I say young man!” roared his father. “If you want to remain a member of this family you will do what is expected of you! I will not be funding your education unless it is at Cambridge. Is that understood Blaine?”

“You remind me on a daily basis that I am a member of the Royal Family father. I have my own money. I can fund my own education, my own livelihood and never have to take a single cent from you or mother!” exclaimed Blaine. He was furious and he needed to get away. He stalked out of the house and drove to Wes’ house.

“I can’t believe him,” he yelled at Wes. “He treats me like a damn kid. Why can’t I go to school and study whatever I want?”

Wes decided it was best to just sit back and let Blaine rant and rave about his parents. After a good 20 minutes he lost steam and just threw himself on the couch and sat there with his eyes closed. 

“So you done?” asked Wes. He was used to Blaine’s venting. It was best to let him get it out of his system rather than keep it bottled up inside.

“Yeah, I think so. I gotta go. Can you drop me off at the nearest Tube station?”

“You going to go see Kurt?”

“I’m supposed to pick him up at 1:00pm. We are supposed to take the Buckingham Palace tour this afternoon. We saw the changing of the guard yesterday but it was so crowded we decided to go back today.”

“You know you might get recognized at Buckingham don’t you?”

“I’m going to try and blend in with the tourists. I brought a hat and glasses and am dressed like a tourist so hopefully I won’t be given a second look.”

“OOOkay….let’s go if you want that ride.”

The line to get into the Buckingham Palace tour wasn’t that long this late in the day so they were able to get in quickly. Normally the palace tours started at the end of July and went through October but because of the Olympics they were opening the palace up at the beginning of June. Kurt was excited. He didn’t think he would be able to visit the palace this time around since he was supposed to fly out on the 1st of August so when Blaine told him that the palace was opening early this year he immediately went online and purchased 2 tickets.

“Kurt, you know you didn’t have to buy my ticket.”

“Blaine, you have paid for almost every single meal we have eaten and you always seem to have tickets to every tourist attraction we are visiting so you might as well put your wallet back into your pocket. I will not be taking any of your money. Think of this as my special treat.”

“Ok but dinner is on me,” he grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him through the doorway into the palace. Their first stop was the special exhibition on diamonds which showcased diamonds worn by the Royal Family for the past 200 years. Kurt was speechless. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was actually standing in freaking Buckingham Palace looking at the Queen’s jewelry!

“Oh my God Blaine – I think that is the necklace the Queen wore to Prince William’s wedding. It’s gorgeous!”

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s enthusiasm. “Her Majesty has impeccable taste Kurt.”

“Don’t get your British knickers in a knot Blaine. I know she has impeccable taste.”

They followed the tour guide and when they entered the State Rooms and wandered around admiring the furnishings Blaine ran into one of the butler’s that routinely served him and his cousins. Before he could acknowledge him, Blaine shook his head at him and signaled him over to the side of the doorway. He waited until Kurt was sufficiently engrossed in the china patterns before he addressed the butler, “I am here as a tourist so please just ignore me.”

“Certainly, Lord Clare,” said the butler as he bowed his head. He had served Blaine and his cousins for years so he wasn’t surprised at anything the boys did anymore. He simply went about his business.

Blaine hurried to Kurt’s side and was glad to see that Kurt hadn’t noticed the exchange with the butler. They continued on with the tour and Kurt was amazed at how much information Blaine could regurgitate on the history of the palace. Blaine was starting to get nervous. He knew dinner was served early at Buckingham Palace and he knew that he had to get out before he ran into any of his relatives. He had already noticed that a couple of the staff members had recognized him and he would yank Kurt in another direction before they could address him. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of the confines of the palace. He followed Kurt as they walked down towards the Thames River. Blaine had noticed that Kurt loved walking along the banks of the river. He enjoyed the crowds, the shops and the festive atmosphere.

They made their way to Shakespeare Globe Theater and Blaine bought tickets to the last Exhibition. After the 2 hour tour they bought gelatos and sat down on a bench and relaxed for a few minutes. Kurt grabbed his camera and asked a passerby to take their picture. It was getting dark but neither one of the boys wanted to move. They were so engrossed in each that they didn’t notice the man taking their picture.

“Want to take a ride on the Eye?” asked Blaine. “I know we rode it during the day already but it might be nice to see the London sites at night.”

Kurt nodded as they walked towards the London Eye. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 9:00pm. Blaine stood in line to purchase the tickets while Kurt made his nightly call to the Ambassador. “I noticed you make a call every night. Who do you call?”

“Just checking in with my dad,” Kurt didn’t want Blaine to ask any other questions. It would be pretty hard to explain why he had to call the British Ambassador every night.


	6. Chapter 6

Burt closed the front door with a sigh as he yanked off his tie. He grabbed his briefcase and grabbed the stack of mail his secretary had bundled up for him before he headed home. For once he had no appearances; no campaign stops, no meeting just one glorious weekend of peace and quiet. He was even thinking about taking Carole out to a nice dinner and to see that movie she had been harking about. 

He glanced at his watch and realized that Carole would be home in a few hours. He decided to deal with the mail now rather than put if off until later. Grabbing a beer he headed to the living room and turned on the TV. Dumping the mail on the coffee table his eyes were immediately drawn to the hot pink envelope sitting in the middle of the pile. He recognized the envelope. He knew it would contain some type of threat aimed at him if he didn’t drop out of the race for the White House. 

Sighing he picked up the envelope and figured he would read it before he handed it off to his Secret Service detail who handled such correspondence. He pulled out the folded piece of paper and as he opened it two 5x7 pictures fell out. They were taped together facing each other. “This is new,” he thought. Normally the envelopes contained pretty much the same thing; a folded sheet telling him to drop his bid for the White House. Burt had to admit that he secretly enjoyed reading some of the letters from this particular individual. The deaths were pretty inventive. Burt had not realized that a person could be poisoned, shot in the head, shot three more times, bludgeoned, castrated, and then thrown into a river only for the cause of death to be drowning.****

He noticed there was nothing written on the paper this time which was strange so he picked up the pictures and cut the tape holding them together. As soon as he turned them over his heart stopped. 

 

The first picture was of Kurt standing in front of The Tower of London and the second one was of him standing with his arms spread wide looking up at the sky with Stonehenge in the background. Someone had taken a black marker and drawn a target and cross hairs on Kurt’s head with the words “KILL THE FAGS” scrawled at the bottom of the pictures.

Burt grabbed the envelope, shoved the pictures back in and headed out the door. He was in such a hurry that his protective detail had to scramble to keep up with him. He called the Ambassador spoke to him for a few minutes and then dialed his secretary and had her book him a seat on the next flight to London. He had a few hours before he was scheduled to be at the airport so he headed to the hospital to talk to Carole. He had never been this scared before in his entire life. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt had just finished getting ready for bed when he heard the knock at his door. Blaine had left after dropping him off about 30 minutes earlier and housekeeping didn’t normally knock on doors this late at night. He looked through the peephole and noticed the ambassador standing outside his hotel door. Kurt’s heart started beating fast. Something must have happened to his father. There was no other reason for the Ambassador to be here this late at night unless something was wrong. He yanked the door opened, “Is my father okay?” he blurted out.

“Your father is fine. I just spoke with him a few minutes ago and he wants me to take you to the embassy. He will be here by noon tomorrow.”

“Why?” asked Kurt. 

“There is an issue with your safety and your dad wants to make sure you are safe until he gets here.”

“What kind of issue?”

“I don’t really have all the details Kurt. I just need to ensure your safety and the only place I can do that is in the embassy. Can you grab your stuff or do you want me to have someone pack and deliver all your clothes to the embassy?”

Kurt cringed at the thought of someone touching his clothes, “I can do it. I’ve been living out of a suitcase so there isn’t much to pack.” It took him about 20 minutes to gather all his belongings and before he knew it he was being shown his temporary lodging at the American Embassy. 

Kurt was supposed to spend the following day with Blaine as normal and he worried about how to contact Blaine to let him know what was happening. He realized that he didn’t have Blaine’s phone number. His phone was a government issued phone that he was assigned as part of his protective detail and was not authorized to use for personal business other than contacting his father. Knowing he was going to be in Europe for the better part of the summer Kurt had cancelled his cell phone and used the internet to stay in contact with his Glee friends. 

He had never had the need to call Blaine. Blaine had called him at the hotel a few times and the rest of the time they were together so there had never been a reason to exchange contact information. He figured that once his dad arrived in London he would take care of the problem and Kurt would be back in his hotel room by the end of the next day. He fell asleep confident in his dad’s ability to fix everything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine arrived at the Holiday Inn and took the elevator up to Kurt’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open up. He waited a few minutes and when Kurt didn’t answer the door he knocked again with the same results. 

“Excuse me, are you looking for Kurt?” Blaine looked up and he saw the housekeeper looking out of the room next door. He smiled and said, “Yes, have you seen him. I’m supposed to meet him here this morning.”

“He checked out last night. I got orders to clean his room this morning which surprised me since Kurt never mentioned he was leaving this soon.” Blaine wasn’t surprised that Kurt had befriended the help. His family liked to pretend that the help didn’t exist but this was one of the things Blaine loved…wait….loved??? “Where the hell did that come from?” he asked himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and thanked her and walked down to the reception desk.

“Good Morning, I’m supposed to meet my here this morning but it seems he checked out last night. Could you please verify that for me?” Blaine gave the receptionist Kurt’s name and room number.

“Yes, the occupant checked out last night.”

Blaine was confused. “Do you happen to know if he left any forwarding information?”

“I’m sorry sir, our privacy laws prevents us from giving out any information about our guests.”

“Did he leave any messages for Blaine Williams?”

The receptionist checked the computer and shook her head. “I’m sorry; I see no messages for you.” Blaine thanked her and left the hotel. His mind was racing. Where had Kurt gone and more importantly why did he leave without at least saying goodbye? He realized that he had no way to contact Kurt to get answers to his questions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well shit – not only did Burt not solve the problem but now Kurt found himself on a plane headed to the United States. Kurt was having lunch in his room when his dad burst into his room grabbed him – nearly causing Kurt to choke on his turkey sandwich – and almost squeezed him to death.

“Dad, Dad, DAD!” yelled Kurt struggling to breathe and swallow the food in his mouth at the same time. Burt let him go and started grabbing Kurt’s stuff laying around the room and shoving things into his suitcases.

“What’s going on dad?” Kurt could tell something was wrong.

Burt sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He had not been able to sleep on the flight. He kept thinking about Kurt in danger and just couldn’t sleep. “Finish your lunch and then we are headed back to the airport. We have a flight out in 2 hours.”

“Why? I still have a few weeks left on my vacation. What happened? The ambassador didn’t give me any information?”

Burt pulled copies of the pictures out of his pocket. The Secret Service had the originals and were investigating but Burt had demanded copies. He handed them to Kurt. 

“Who sent these?” 

“They came in the mail just like the rest of the threats except this one was different.”

“Wait. What do you mean “the rest of the threats”? Kurt had not been aware that his father had been getting threats.

“Every so often I get letters telling me to drop out of the race. Every public official deals with this type of situation. It is not uncommon Kurt. There are a lot of crazy people out there. This one is different because these threats are always aimed at me – never at my family.”

“Do you really think someone would target me?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think or don’t think Kurt. I am taking you home with me and putting that protective detail back to work.”

“Can’t I just stay here? I’m not done looking at everything I want to see and Blaine…”

“Get your stuff ready, Kurt. We are leaving today. The one non-negotiable for me is your safety.” Burt had not forgotten that he had asked the Ambassador to investigate this Blaine individual. He needed to ask him if he had completed the investigation.

Kurt was sitting on the plane next to his dad fuming. He had wanted to leave a message for Blaine at the hotel but his father would not let him. He had gone into protective mode like a bear with its cub and Kurt was not amused.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

 

“Damn,” muttered the Ambassador. He had just finished reading the report the Marine captain had just handed him. They had run the name Blaine Williams through their database and while there were a few Blaine Williams none of them were between the ages of 18-20 years old, recent Eton graduates or prospective Cambridge law school students. He sighed and quickly picked up his phone.

“Hello.”

“Hello Congressman. I have the results of the check on one Blaine Williams. It seems that no such person fitting the perimeters of the query we submitted exists.”

“Are you sure?”

“Our searches are pretty thorough, Sir. Is there anything further you want us to do?”

“No. I do want to thank you for helping me out with my son. I owe you a bid debt Ambassador. Please let me know if there is ever a chance I can repay you for your help.” Burt hung up the phone and was glad that he had made the decision to bring Kurt back to the States.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

When Blaine got home from the hotel his parents were waiting for him. “Blaine, can you please come here?” asked his father.

“I’ve got some stuff to do dad, can this wait?” Blaine really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his father at the moment.

“No it can’t wait. We just got back from our meeting with the Queen and we wanted to let you know what was decided about your future.”

Blaine shook his head and walked into his dad’s study. “What do you mean you want to talk about what was decided about my future? Don’t I get a say in my future?” Blaine could feel his blood pressure rising. He was already stressed out about Kurt and this was not helping him at all.

“The Queen mentioned that you wanted to attend school in the colonies and when we informed her that you had already accepted your position at Cambridge a compromise was made. For some reason she feels you should be allowed to choose where you want to go to school. We decided you should attend NYU’s satellite campus in London for the first semester and if you like it then you can attend school in New York starting in January. If you end up not liking it then you can switch to Cambridge in January.”

“Wait. What? Do you think Cambridge is going to be okay with that?”

“Really Blaine? Have you forgotten who you are? They will bend over backwards to have someone from the Royal Family attending their prestigious university. That is the least of your problems. Think about it and let us know by tomorrow afternoon what you have decided. We need to make plans.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

a/n: ***cause of death for Gregori Rasputin according to Wikipedia


	7. Chapter 7

November 2012:  
Burt Hummel won the election and became the 45th President of the United States. He won by a landslide. He was pictured on the cover of every single magazine, newspaper and online media outlet along with his wife Carole. His sons were hardly ever photographed. The assassination attempt on Congressman Hummel’s life in August had dominated the media. According to the media, ever since then he had basically put his family on lockdown. His son Finn was currently serving in the U.S. Army and kept a low profile and his son Kurt was currently attending school and living in New York. 

The man responsible for the assassination attempt had been arrested and had basically stated that he was just trying to keep marriage from being redefined by Congressman Hummel’s attempts to legalize gay marriage. The alleged assassin had finally confessed to stalking the Hummel family as well as threatening their lives with weekly mailings. He was still waiting to be sentenced.

“Kurt, quit reading the newspapers. You lived through it once, must you keep reliving it every day?” asked Burt when he saw Kurt engrossed in the magazine article he was reading.

“I’m just keeping informed dad. I want to make sure that guy who tried to kill you is behind bars.” A few weeks after Kurt had returned to Ohio all hell had broken loose. 

August 2012:  
Kurt had just finished packing his suitcases when his dad walked into his bedroom. He looked around Kurt’s bedroom and he had to force his tears back. He remembered how easy life had been when Kurt was younger and they would read together every night before bedtime. He noticed Kurt’s tea set sitting on a shelf and thought about the countless tea parties he had attended in the back yard.

“Aren’t you taking the tea set with you?” he asked.

Kurt sighed and ran his fingertips down the stout body of the his teapot, “No, I’m afraid it will break in the move and I probably won’t have room for it in the dorms plus I’m not sure I’m up to explaining to anyone who notices it why I even own a fancy tea set. Besides, it was mom’s and I’d feel better knowing it is here waiting for me whenever I come back to visit. Maybe once I finish school or get my own apartment I will take it with me but for now it will be here waiting for me when I come back to visit.”

“I’m really going to miss you Kurt,” said his dad as he enveloped him in a hug. “I’m really sorry you didn’t get a chance to finish your trip.”

Kurt had been upset when he first arrived back in Ohio. He missed Blaine terribly and was constantly berating himself for not having asked him for his phone number. He had thought he would have more time in London and just assumed that when he left he would have asked and gotten all of Blaine’s information. How was he supposed to know that he would be whisked back home without an opportunity to say good-bye to the boy he had fallen in love with? 

Kurt had quickly realized that he had fallen for Blaine and once he got home he had tried to find him on the internet. He had Googled Blaine Williams and while there had been many people by that name – none of them turned out to be his Blaine. His dad had finally noticed his melancholic state and had asked him what was wrong. Kurt had broken down in tears and had given his dad the entire tale. 

Burt had been hoping that Kurt would never find out that he had Blaine investigated but he couldn’t continue to ignore his son’s pain.

“Kurt, I need to tell you something and I want you to understand that I only did it because I was worried about your safety.” Kurt wiped his nose on a Kleenex and looked at his dad curiously. 

“After the first time you mentioned Blaine to me I had the Ambassador run a search on him,” Kurt was about to say something but Burt continued talking, “wait – before you interrupt listen to the whole story. I had him do a cursory investigation on Blaine and he came up blank. No such person with that name, age range or school affiliations that you mentioned exist Kurt. After I received the threats that included pictures of you I wondered if maybe this Blaine character had something to do with it…”

Kurt stared at his father - he was so upset that he couldn’t think straight. He shook his head got up and walked out of his room. He grabbed his keys and left the house slamming the front door in the process. Burt winced at the sound and knew that it was going to take Kurt awhile to process this information. 

Kurt was LIVID! How could his dad do that to him? Did he seriously think Blaine had something to do with the pictures that got sent to him? Did he think he was such a sap that he would fall for the first pretty, gay boy he met? Kurt found himself parking in front of the Lima Bean and decided to go inside and get a drink. He seriously needed some time alone to calm down enough to go back home and face his father. 

When Kurt finally decided to go home he walked into an empty house. There was a note on the fridge reminding him that his dad had a fundraiser that evening and that he and Carole would be home pretty late but Carole had left dinner in the fridge for him.

Kurt was too upset to eat. He headed to his room, showered and fell asleep. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when he was being gently shaken awake.

“Kurt honey, wake up,” he heard Carole speaking.

“Hmpf,” he rolled over and tried to ignore Carole.

“Kurt, it’s your dad – please wake up.”

As soon as her words registered in his brain Kurt was up and alert. “What happened to my dad? Is he okay?” He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was close to 4am and he finally took a good look at Carole and saw her red-rimmed eyes and pale skin.

“He is okay now. He just got out of surgery and he is doing fine.”

“SURGERY!!! What happened?”

“Honey, your dad was shot while he was delivering his speech. The bullet entered his arm and exited cleanly. The doctors are sure there will be no lasting damage.”

Kurt finally noticed that Carole’s green shirt was literally splattered in red. He paled and felt himself losing focus. Carole shook him until his vision cleared. “I stayed at the hospital until I made sure he was fine. I wanted to come home and tell you myself before you woke up and heard about it on the news. I already spoke to Finn and he is on his way home. Get up, shower and come downstairs. We will head to the hospital as soon as I can shower and grab something to eat.” Kurt nodded, crawled out of bed and headed straight to the shower.

After making sure Carole had eaten something they headed to the hospital. Burt was in a private room surrounded by his protective detail. Kurt expected to see his father laying there helplessly just like the last time he was in the hospital right after his heart attack. Kurt was not expecting to enter the room and see his father and a few of his campaign workers playing poker. As soon as they saw Kurt and Carole they all said their good-byes and left the room.

“Hey kiddo,” Burt noticed how pale Kurt was and tried to reassure him. “I told Carole not to wake you up. I’m fine - really it was just a scratch.”

Kurt walked over to his dad and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He remembered how angry he had been last night and hated the fact that his father might have died knowing Kurt was angry with him. “I’m fine bud – I really am. The doctor said I will be able to go home tomorrow morning. They just want to make sure there is no infection or lasting damage to my arm. Now, give your old man a hug.”

Kurt launched himself at his father and started bawling like a baby. “I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry for getting mad at you yesterday.”

“Shhhhh it’s okay,” Burt rubbed his back gently. “I understand why you were angry. I should have respected your judgment. It’s just that… you are my baby Kurt no matter how old you get I will always see you as that beautiful, baby boy your mother handed me so long ago. I need to start realizing that you are a young man that is capable of making his own decisions. I’ll try to get better at that – now stop those tears. I think you are getting my bandages wet.”

Kurt straightened up and immediately checked to make sure he hadn’t done any damage to the bandages. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked.

“I don’t have all the details yet but apparently the “alleged” shooter didn’t like the fact that I am campaigning for marriage equality in all 50 states and so he decided I would be incapable of making a difference if I was dead. Fortunately for us he is not a sharpshooter and missed my heart which is what he was aiming for – got my arm instead. Lucky me huh?” Burt laughed until he saw the look on Kurt’s face.

“He could have killed you dad.”

 

“Yes well as long as he didn’t go after you, Finn or Carole I can live with the scar. Now let’s talk about something else,” he said effectively ending the conversation. Kurt’s feelings were all over the place and he was so happy that his father was alive that he let him change the subject.

Two days later, Burt was home recovering and Kurt was getting ready to leave for NYU. He wanted to postpone his college entrance until January but Burt was adamant about not letting him put his life on hold any longer. 

Kurt was moving into a single room in the dorms. The university had arranged for his protective detail to have one of the rooms adjacent to his. If Burt was elected President then Kurt would have to move off campus since his detail would become permanent as long as he was a student and his father was in office. However, if his father lost the election then Kurt would lose the protective detail and he would continue on as just plain ole’ Kurt Hummel, NYU student and continue living in the dorms for his freshmen year. He was excited and couldn’t wait to start living in New York.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

September 2012:  
Blaine loved his classes at the London campus of NYU. Against his father’s wishes of starting immediately on his pre-law classes he decided to just take general ed courses his first semester. He had decided he was never going to be a lawyer or go to Cambridge. He had been accepted to NYU as a music major and he couldn’t wait to get to New York and truly start living life.

The only dark spot in his existence (other than his father) was the fact that he just couldn’t get over missing Kurt. He had even bribed his dad’s secretary and had her call her sister-in-law who worked at the American Embassy to see if they had any information about a Kurt Allen. The sister-in-law reported that there was no record of a Kurt Allen visiting the embassy. How could that be he thought? He had seen Kurt walking out of the embassy with his own eyes. 

He had also tried Googling the name Kurt Allen and of course there were tons of Kurt Allen’s but not one of them was his Kurt Allen. He had also contacted the NYU’s main campus and tried to find out if there was a Kurt Allen registered but of course due to privacy issues the registrar could not give out that information. He was angry at himself for not bothering to get Kurt’s contact information. He stopped thinking and finished getting dressed. It was his cousin’s birthday and Prince Charles was hosting a small family dinner to celebrate Harry’s birthday and he didn’t want to be late.

“Blaine, nice to see you dear,” stated the Queen as she looked him over. “You are certainly looking rather peaked. What is wrong with you? I thought you would be happy now that you are enrolled at NYU.”

“I am ecstatic about NYU, Your Majesty. I want to thank you for making all of it possible.”

“Nonsense dear – but what is bothering you?” Without realizing what he was doing Blaine managed to tell the Queen his tale of woe. She actively listened to his story without interrupting.

 

“Are you seriously telling me that you did not get this colonists information when you met the first couple of times?” she asked incredulously. When Blaine nodded she rapped his head with her gloves, “I never took you for an idiot!” she said and walked away.

Blaine sat there in astonishment. Had the Queen of England just hit him on the head and called him an idiot? He started laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. He finally got his laughter under control and thought about what the Queen had said – yep he was definitely an idiot!


	8. Chapter 8

November 2012:  
“Kurt, are you going to come home during Thanksgiving and pack up the stuff you want to take with you to the White House or do you want Carole to figure out what to ship?”

“I’ll be home for Thanksgiving dad, but I don’t think I’m sending much to the White House. I’m not planning on spending too much time there. I will feel like I live in a fishbowl with the paparazzi on me all the time. Now that my apartment is set up I can probably ship some of my stuff here.”

“We are not getting rid of the house Kurt so you can leave anything you don’t need here. This house is our home and you and Finn are welcome to come crash here whenever you need to.”

“Thanks dad.” Kurt sighed in relief. He wasn’t quite ready to let go of Ohio even though he couldn’t wait to leave once he graduated school. It was still the place where his mom was buried and it would always be home.

“Ok, I’ll see you in a few weeks. Carole and I will be moving to Washington right after Christmas. We’ll be staying at my apartment there until the Obama’s move out. Don’t forget you will have to be there for my Inauguration. Let me know if you want to invite any of your friends so that I can make sure they get an invitation.” 

“Ok, I’ll let you know. I’ve gotta run to class dad, so I will talk to you later. Give my love to Carole.” Kurt hung up the phone and sat back on his bed. He truly loved living in New York. He had been hesitant about leaving his dad after the attempted assassination but his dad forced him to leave home and he was glad he did.

Kurt had finally stopped looking for Blaine. He had not been able to locate Blaine and wondered why it seemed that he didn’t exist. He refused to believe that Blaine had anything to do with the threatening letter his father had received but he couldn’t seem to come up with any logical reason as to why he did not exist.

He finally decided to forget London, the trip and anything other than school. He had made some friends and there were plenty of guys wanting to get to know him better. He went out on dates but he only ever went out on first dates. He never gave anyone a second chance. He didn’t trust anyone - especially now that everyone knew his father was the President of the United States and he was never sure if people wanted to date him or date the son of the President. 

He enjoyed school and buried himself in his school work. NYU was proving to be hard – the schoolwork was kicking his ass and he had to work hard to get good grades. It was at night when he was close to falling asleep that his mind forgot he was supposed to be over Blaine. The loneliness was starting to get to him and he didn’t know how to overcome it. The sun would always chase the shadows of loneliness away but they inevitable returned with the setting of the sun.

December 2012:

Meanwhile in London Blaine had fallen off of the social map. He still accompanied his mother to her social events and stood in for his father whenever necessary but he pretty much became a recluse. He did attend the Olympics because – Michael Phelps – need he say more but he didn’t join his cousins in their outrageous partying and he pretty much kept to himself. He had been invited to Las Vegas in August and after that whole nude pictures debacle that Harry managed to get involved in Blaine was seriously glad he had decided to stay home to accompany his mother to one of her soirees.

After trying to find Kurt unsuccessfully he decided to concentrate on his school work. His friends tried to set him up on dates and after the first few dates he realized that no one seemed to measure up to his expectations. He had no one to talk to about Kurt except Wes but that didn’t help at all. Wes had told him to tell Kurt the truth so he had no sympathy to offer - besides he also thought Blaine was an idiot.

He was attending the Queen’s Christmas Party at Buckingham Palace when she had a butler fetch him. “Merry Christmas Your Majesty,” he said as he bowed kissing her outstretched hand.

“Merry Christmas Blaine. Your father tells me you are headed to the United States next week. I need to ask a favor.”

Blaine was startled. What did the Queen need? “Anything, Your Majesty,” he answered. Ever since the Queen had whacked him on the head Blaine felt that every time she looked at him she could see the words “idiot” written on his forehead. He unconsciously rubbed his forehead as he listened to her.

“I need a representative to attend the Inauguration Ceremony for the new President of the United States. Prince Phillip is not feeling well and I don’t feel comfortable being away from him for any length of time. Charles has a previous engagement and Wills and Harry are on military maneuvers. Besides I’m not sure Harry should be allowed anywhere without someone to keep an eye on him. I can certainly find someone else to go in my place but since you will be in New York it would be easier for you to just fly up to Washington D.C. and represent England. Would you do me that favor?”

“Of course, Your Majesty, I would be honored.”

“You will be seated at the President’s table as my representative. I hear he has a son your age.”

“I think I heard that he had two sons,” remarked Blaine. “They media mentioned his family while they were covering his assassination attempt.”

“Hmmm, he does support gay rights.”

“I’ve really been too busy with school to keep up on politics, Your Majesty but I will be more than happy to represent England at the Inauguration.” 

‘Thank you dear. I am so glad you are getting a chance to pursue your dreams but don’t forget that as part of our family you do need to be well informed about everything happening around the world not just in our little corner. Now run along and go join your cousins in the festivities.”

Blaine had a good time with his cousins and then went home with his parents. They were surprised he was going home so early but he just wanted to go home and go to bed. He dreamed about Kurt that night and tossed and turned.

January 2013:

Kurt had just returned to New York to start the January term. He had spent the holidays in Ohio with his family but everyone was busy getting ready for his dad’s inauguration so there had been no time to relax. Kurt was going to fly to Washington D.C. on Saturday the 19th. By law his dad had to take his oath on January 20th which fell on a Sunday - before noon so they were going to have a private ceremony on that day and the very public inauguration on Monday the 21st of January. 

The university had given him permission to skip the first couple of weeks of school but Kurt didn’t want to fall behind on his coursework so he had decided to come back home and then meet up with his family in a few weeks. Kurt was on his way home from class when he stopped at the coffee house near his apartment. As he was leaving the coffee house he caught sight of someone walking way ahead of him with a head full of curls. His heart stopped for a minute but by the time he ran ahead he couldn’t find that head of curls anywhere. He could have sworn the person was Blaine but then he shook his head and walked on home. His mind was playing tricks on him he figured since Blaine lived in London not the U.S.

xxxxooooxxxx

Blaine was enjoying his first week of living in New York. His parents had given him the keys to their apartment in New York so Blaine didn’t have to worry about trying to find a place to live. The apartment was close to the university so he didn’t have to travel far to school. He enjoyed walking around the neighborhood and today he had found a quaint little coffee house down the street from the apartment. He was scheduled to start school in a few days and he was excited. 

The doorman stopped him on his way to the elevator and handed him a package that had been delivered while he was out. Inside the package was an airline ticket, hotel reservations and the formal invitation to the Inauguration Ceremony. His itinerary stated that he was to fly out of New York on Friday, Jan. 18th in the afternoon. He had a dinner appointment with the British Ambassador and he was looking forward to seeing the Ambassador. His son Nigel was a good friend and Blaine couldn’t wait to see his friend. He set aside the package – school was starting the next day and he wanted to make sure everything was ready.

Blaine had just finished the first full week of classes and he was rushing home to grab his bags before heading to the airport. He had spoken with Nigel earlier and they made plans to go out to a club on Saturday night. 

As soon as Blaine arrived at the Ambassador’s house he was transported back to his Eton days. He and Nigel caught up on each other’s lives. Nigel would be attending the Inauguration but he would be seated far away from Blaine. As the Queen’s representative Blaine would be seated in the VIP section along with the Ambassador. 

The boys ate an early dinner on Saturday before heading out for the evening. The Ambassador made sure Blaine knew what his responsibilities were at the ceremony.

 

“You will be seated at the main table with the President and his wife Carole. I think his sons will be attending as well. All you have to do is smile and be polite and extend the Queen’s congratulations and goodwill, etc…. I’m sure you know what to do.”

Blaine laughed, “I’ve done this before. I just wanted to make sure there were no extra protocols I needed to be aware of. How old are his sons?”

“I think they are either 19 or 20…not exactly sure. One is in the military and the other is attending college in New York.”

“I haven’t really heard too much about his family.”

“He made a deal with the media. He made himself readily available to the media as long as they left his sons alone while they were in school.”

“Sounds like the plan that Prince Charles made with the media in regards to Wills and Harry.”

“It is – now boys I am going to retire for the night. Don’t stay out too late.”

Blaine and Nigel had decided to go out to a dance club and they did have a good time. Blaine had quite a few admirers and he managed to get quite a few phone numbers handed to him throughout the night- from both boys and girls. There was one particular young man that reminded him of Kurt and he decided that he was going to call him once he got back to New York and got settled in at school. 

Blaine had enjoyed dancing and the attention he received. He smiled as he thought about the young man who held him tightly as they danced the night away. For the first time in a long time Blaine managed a full night’s rest. He woke up feeling refreshed and ready to enjoy life.

xoxoxoxoxox

Monday finally arrived. It was bitterly cold and Kurt was caught up in the excitement. There were so many people lining the streets cheering for his dad that Kurt couldn’t stop the tears. 

“I am so proud of you dad,” he said as he squeezed his father’s hand.

“Thanks Kurt. Now boys just remember how we practiced yesterday. Carole will be standing by my side and you boys will be standing next to her. Any questions?”

“When is lunch?” asked Finn. 

“After the ceremony, Finn,” Carole looked at her son and shook her head. “Seriously, is food all you ever think of?” 

 

Before anyone else could say anything they had arrived at the ceremony. Kurt was so overwhelmed by the shouts and cheers that all he could do was stand by and watch his father be sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. All he saw was a sea of humans wanting to share this special day with his family. He was so busy watching the crowds that his eyes never wandered to the area set aside for visiting dignitaries. 

He didn’t see a certain young man sitting next to the British Ambassador and he certainly didn’t notice that this same young man sat through the whole ceremony staring hungrily at him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Well fuck me sideways!” thought Blaine. He felt frozen and it wasn’t even the fact that it was a sunny 4 degrees* outside that had him frozen to his seat. The morning had started out with a scrumptious breakfast and then the rush to get to the Capitol in time for the swearing in ceremony. Blaine had made sure to bundle up as the weather was bitterly cold. 

He was seated promptly and he was happily surprised when he realized he knew quite a few of the visiting dignitaries since many of them had ties to England and he spent the time chatting and catching up with people he hadn’t seen since his cousin William’s wedding. Once the ceremony began Blaine shifted in his seat to make sure he had a good view. He loved the pomp and ceremony that went along with official events and he could sit through the longest speeches keeping a completely interested façade even when his mind was wondering elsewhere after all he was a member of the British Royal Family! 

He had just settled in and was actually anxious to hear what this new administration had to offer its citizens when he happened to glance at the President’s family. He noticed the woman standing next to him and assumed that she was the President’s wife and then he zeroed in on the two men whom he assumed were their sons standing by her side. One was dressed in his military uniform and towered over all of them and then he noticed the other son. His eyes were seeing someone but his brain could not process who he was seeing. He couldn’t believe his eyes! There – standing next to the First Lady was Kurt – his Kurt!

He leaned over to the Ambassador and whispered, “Who are the two men standing next to the First Lady?”

“Those are the President’s sons. The one in military uniform is Private Finn Hudson, who is currently serving in the Army and the other one is Kurt Hummel. Kurt is actually enrolled at NYU,” answered the Ambassador. “Are you okay, Lord Clare? You look rather pale?”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the formal title – the Ambassador normally referred to him as Blaine but he figured since they were at an official function titles were appropriate. “I’m fine thank you, just feeling the chill in the air.” 

“How could his Kurt be Kurt Hummel, the son of the President of the United States?” he wondered to himself. His Kurt was Kurt Allen – freshly graduated high school student visiting London as his graduation gift from his parents. Was it possible? “Of course it’s possible, you idiot!” Great now he was hearing the Queen calling him an idiot in his own head. That hit to the head must have really rattled his brain.

Kurt must have been travelling in disguise. This was nothing new to Blaine. The Royal Family used aliases quite a bit when they wanted some privacy. Hell, he himself had used an alias when he was with Kurt – he just never thought Kurt would have lied to him. Blaine couldn’t look away. He continued to stare at Kurt noticing how truly gorgeous he was. 

Blaine knew that the Hummel’s would be busy all day with the luncheon at the Capitol and the Inauguration Parade. Due to the attempted assassination of President Hummel, security was extra tight. Nobody and they meant nobody was allowed anywhere near the First Family today without an official specific need. 

Blaine couldn’t wait until the Presidential Dinner and Ball being hosted by the British Government that evening. The Hummel’s were planning on attending up to 10 balls that evening but they had accepted the British Government’s invitation to dinner. Relations with England were solid and both countries wanted to maintain their friendship. As the Queen’s representative Blaine would be acting as host and he really hoped that Kurt would accompany his parents to the Ball.

As soon as the swearing in ceremony Blaine exited the VIP seating and headed back to the embassy with the Ambassador. He could barely keep his excitement in check. “Blaine, are you okay?” asked the Ambassador.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. The excitement of the day is contagious. I can’t wait to meet the President this evening. Everything is set isn’t it?”

“Of course, everything is taken care of. You just have to greet the guests and play host. Make sure that the President and his family understand that England is looking forward to working closely with President Hummel and they have the full support of the Queen and Parliament.”

Blaine just nodded and nervously bit his lip.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

“You okay kiddo,” asked Burt as they walked along the parade route. He had noticed Kurt looking around apprehensively at the thousands of people lining the parade route.

“Yeah, just kind of nervous. There are a lot of people out there and some of them probably don’t like you or the causes you champion. Just gives me goose bumps thinking about anyone else trying to hurt you.” The last few months had been stressful ones for Kurt. He kept thinking about how close the assassin had come to killing his father. 

“We can’t live our life always worrying about what could happen, Kurt. The Secret Service is good at what they do so let them do their job and quit worrying about me. They haven’t lost a customer in a long time, you know,” he said cheekily and Kurt couldn’t help laughing. “Hopefully that statistic doesn’t change anytime soon.” They continued walking down the parade route and finally were able to get back to their apartment to get ready for the night’s festivities.

Kurt was helping his dad with his cuff links. Burt always felt like an over-dressed penguin whenever he had to wear a tuxedo and he kept pulling on his jacket. He was only ever truly comfortable wearing jeans and his flannel shirts unlike Kurt who loved fashion. He looked over at Kurt and noticed how handsome he looked. “You excited kid?”

“I’m really excited about the British Ball. Is the British Ambassador hosting the Ball?”

“No, the host is Lord Something or Other. I need to remember to check in with the protocol officer on duty before we leave. He is supposed to give me a quick rundown on Who’s Who. He will be close at hand tonight but I like to actually get all the information beforehand in order to plan just in case. Actually, he should be here in a few minutes. Do you want to sit in? We don’t want to cause some international disaster because we forget someone’s title, do we?” Kurt was about to respond when there was a knock at the door and the protocol officer was shown in by the Agent in Charge of the protective detail.

“Mr. President, I have printed out the names of the people you need to make sure you touch base with as well as the hosts of tonight’s festivities,” said Major Stevens handing the President a folder.

“Who is actually hosting the British Ball?” asked Kurt. He was on pins and needles. He was really hoping to meet a member of the Royal Family but of course there was no guarantee there would be any of them present at the event.

“The host is the Earl of Clare.”

“Is he a member of the Royal Family?”

“Lord Clare is actually a member of the Royal Family. He is 20th in line to the British Throne. He is the Queen’s representative tonight and will be acting as host.”

Kurt could feel his face turning red. He could barely keep his laughter from bursting out and he was horrified to hear squeaks escaping. Before he knew it he was laughing uncontrollably and for the life of him he couldn’t stop. It reminded him of that day in London when he had confessed his fantasies to Blaine. The thought of Blaine quickly sobered him up and he apologized to his father and Major Stevens.

“I’m sorry – not sure what happened there. Do you have any other information about Lord Clare?” Kurt could barely look at Major Stevens. He was so embarrassed that he missed the smile on the officer’s face. 

“We do have his statistics but we are running out of time and need to get moving or we will be more than fashionable late.” Kurt couldn’t believe he was actually going to get to meet the poor bastard that was 20th in line to the throne. Kurt pictured him as a kindly, dotty, old chap who had tea with the Queen once a month and discussed corgis and all things British. Seriously Kurt could not wait to meet Lord Clare. 

He had not indulged his love of the British Monarchy since London but he figured it was time to get over the thought of what could have been and start living life. He knew his brain kept telling him this all the time but it was about time his heart jumped on board. He didn’t know what it was about Blaine that wouldn’t let him move on. It’s not like he had been in an actual relationship with Blaine. He had only known him for a few weeks but somehow or other he had imprinted himself in his heart. Imprinted???? Great, now he sounded like the Twilight werewolves. He needed to get his shit together before he went crazy he thought as they headed to the dinner.

Kurt followed his dad and Carole into the British Embassy. He noticed that Lady Gaga and her entourage were walking right behind him. He was so going to make an attempt to talk to her later on he thought. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to start a conversation with her that he didn’t notice that Finn had stopped moving. He ended up bumping up against Finn’s back when the procession stopped at the main doors of the embassy. He shook himself and ran his hands down his jacket to make sure there weren’t any wrinkles. He really wanted to make a good impression on Lord Clare, 20th in line or not the man was still a member of the Royal Family and Kurt was in awe of the institution. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine couldn’t seem to keep still. His nervous energy kept him twitching and the Ambassador had already given him a strange look. Blaine was a charmer and his whole life had been spent among the rich and famous. He knew how to compliment someone and how to make the person in front of him think they had his undivided attention even though his mind was miles away.

He could see the President and his family making their way towards the front of the reception line. President Hummel was busy shaking hands and accepting congratulatory hugs and handshakes from his constituents. Blaine couldn’t see Kurt but he had been told that the entire First Family would all be in attendance. He would just have to wait until Kurt was in front of him. He wondered how Kurt was going to react. He hoped he wouldn’t be upset. 

Blaine had just finished talking to the Japanese Ambassador and his wife when he saw the President step up and put his hand out and Blaine automatically shook his hand, congratulated him on his victory and waited to be introduced to Carole.

“Lord Clare, let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Carole.” Blaine bowed and kissed her hand. “This is our son Finn Hudson who is currently serving in the military.” Blaine shook his hand and nervously watched as Finn stepped aside so that Burt could introduce Kurt. “And last but not least our son Kurt Hummel.” Kurt had been too busy making sure his outfit was perfect and trying to eavesdrop on Lady Gaga’s conversation to have been paying attention to the introductions but he quickly pulled himself together and glanced up with a smile on his face and promptly drowned in a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

He didn’t realize his dad was talking to him until his dad nudged his elbow. Blaine was holding out his hand pleading with Kurt to take it. Mechanically, Kurt shook his hand mumbled something he couldn’t for the life of him remember and felt his dad’s hand on his back guiding him forward.

“What’s wrong?” asked his dad. He was worried. Kurt was pale and seemed out of it. 

“That was Blaine,” murmured Kurt.

“Blaine? THE Blaine – the one that didn’t exist?”

“The very one – not only does he exist but it seems that he is a member of the Royal Family and heir to the British throne,” Kurt could feel his voice getting higher and higher and there didn’t seem to be enough oxygen in the room. He was glad that they were being seated for the dinner. He needed to regroup and try to figure out what the hell was happening.

“Well at least he isn’t a murdering terrorist,” quipped Burt which earned him a sharp look from Kurt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxooxox

Years of being in the public eye and knowing how to keep his cool under any circumstances, and knowing the Queen was depending on him were the only things that had kept Blaine from pulling Kurt into his arms and showering him with kisses. He could tell that Kurt was shocked to see him. Blaine had felt the exact same way yesterday so he totally understood Kurt’s shock. 

Blaine had a job to do but eventually he was able to proceed to the dining area. He had switched a few of the name place cards around to ensure he was seated next to Kurt. He stared at the main table and could see Kurt speaking to his father. He took a deep breath and made his way to the table. 

He got to the table and took his seat. As soon as he sat down Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, “LORD Clare?” he asked.

Blaine nodded. “Lord Clare as in the poor bastard that is 20th in line to the throne?” hissed Kurt making sure no one could hear their exchange.

Blaine laughed out loud and knew in that moment that things would be okay. “Kurt, I’m really sorry I didn’t mention who I really am…”

“Blaine, there is so much I want to say and I have so many questions but I really don’t think this is the place or time. Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight and we can talk tomorrow,” interrupted Kurt.

“That sounds good. I actually am here on an official capacity and I can’t afford to get whacked on the head by the Queen one more time.” Kurt looked at him quizzically before his attention was diverted by his dad.

The night progressed and before too long the President and his family had to leave. They still had quite a few stops to make before they could call it a night. Kurt wanted to stay at the British Ball with Blaine but the President’s schedule was set in stone. There was no room for any changes. Kurt was disappointed but decided that his dad’s safety was paramount. As they said their goodbyes both of them made sure to get each other’s contact information. There was no way in hell either one of them wanted to lose touch with the other. These past few months had been tough on both of them. They made plans to call each other the next day and go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so after 4x04 I just couldn't go the angsty route..


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:  
June 2013

It had been almost six months since the Inauguration and by this time Kurt and Blaine (and Kurt’s protective detail) were inseparable. Blaine had moved in with Kurt since he pretty much lived at Kurt’s apartment. Blaine’s was nicer but since it belonged to his parents he happily moved into Kurt’s tiny 2 bedroom apartment. 

“You nervous?” asked Blaine as he gently soothed Kurt’s hands which were clenched together.

“It’s not every day one gets to meet the Queen of England, Blaine,” snapped Kurt instantly feeling like an ass. Blaine had been invited to Prince William’s birthday party being hosted by the Queen and Kurt was going as his +1.

“Hey, she doesn’t bite, she hits but she doesn’t bite,” said Blaine rubbing his hand on his forehead.

“What?” asked Kurt confused. “What do you mean “hits?” he asked.

“Never mind – you’ll be fine.”

“What if she doesn’t like me? Your parents don’t like me.” Blaine tensed at the mention of his parents. Technically, it was his father – not his mother - that had been a homophobic asshole when they had been in New York during Spring Break and had invited Blaine and Kurt out to dinner. This led to a huge rift between Blaine and his father that had not been mended. 

“The Queen is nothing like my father,” he insisted catching Kurt’s lips and gently coaxing him into a languid kiss hoping to help ease some of the nervous energy. It seemed to work rather well because Kurt was currently straddling his hips grinding his hips down on Blaine’s crotch.

“Wait, wait,” he tried to pull away but Kurt had a death grip on his shoulders and was pressing him into the seat of the limo. Kurt was blissed out and Blaine knew he had to do some quick thinking if he didn’t want both of them arriving at William’s birthday party with semen stains all over their clothes. “Your outfit is going to get wrinkled and….” he didn’t even need to finish the sentence. Kurt threw himself off of his boyfriend’s lap and started trying to fix any wrinkles he had acquired. Blaine had that effect on him. It never ceased to surprise him how quickly he could lose himself around Blaine. 

“I can’t believe you kissed me!” he hissed at Blaine. “You know what you do to me when you stick your tongue down my throat!” he looked at Blaine in frustration. 

“I’m sorry babe. Let’s just sit back and relax until we get there. We still have about 20 minutes before we arrive.”

“I can’t relax Blaine – not only am I meeting your extended family but I’m meeting the QUEEN OF ENGLAND!” he laughed hysterically. “What if I trip when I’m introduced or what if I can’t curtsy without falling over?”

“Honey, relax. First of all men don’t curtsy only women curtsy. Men bow from the neck when they meet the Queen and besides I know you will do fine. Kurt, your dad is the President of the United States – you met almost every reigning monarch and world leader at that peace conference your dad hosted last month to discuss the Global Gay Rights Initiative.”

“I didn’t meet the Queen of England since Lord Clare was her representative again,” he sighed as he leaned in to lay his head on Blaine’s shoulders. “I’ll be fine. I just want her to like me. It’s bad enough that your dad hates me for “perverting” you. I don’t need everyone in your family to hate me. Maybe I should have just stayed home.”

“The Queen called me to make sure you were able to make the party. She has heard quite a bit about you from me and she really wants to meet the person that has totally stolen my heart.”

Kurt knew Blaine was using his pouty face to distract him and he really loved that about him. He was about to say something else when the limo stopped. They had arrived at Windsor Castle and there was no more time for second guessing himself. The door was opened by the chauffer and they both stepped out. Blaine grabbed his hand as they headed up towards the entrance. He greeted the doorman and headed towards the grand ballroom. 

Kurt was looking around in amazement at all the beautiful people laughing and dancing. Blaine had introduced him to quite a few people and Kurt was enjoying himself immensely. 

“Hello there, you must be Mr. Hummel,” Kurt whirled around and realized that he was being addressed by none other than the Queen of England!

“Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Kurt bowed his head respectfully.

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you Mr. Hummel. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from Blaine. You make him happy and for that I thank you,” she patted his cheek for a moment before smiling and moving along leaving a thunderstruck Kurt standing in the middle of the ballroom.

“Umm, you might want to close your mouth before the flies start getting in there and laying their eggs,” said a smirking Blaine. Kurt snapped out of his stupor and shut his mouth.

“I see you met Queen Elizabeth.” Kurt could only nod wordlessly. “She likes you.”

“How do you know? She only spoke to me for a minute.”

“She touched your face. The Queen is a very reserved person. She always keeps her distance. By touching your face she let everyone know that you have her blessing. What did she say?”

“She thanked me.”

“For what?” asked Blaine.

“For making you happy.” Blaine gently gave him a hug and whispered, “You do make me happy – deliriously happy.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I want to thank everyone reading the story and for those of you who have taken the time to leave a review. This story was supposed to have quite a bit of angst still left but I just lost the ability to write it. I apologize if the ending seems rushed but I decided to end it like this instead because I wanted a happy ending now since it doesn’t look like we will be getting a canon happy ending for some time


End file.
